Easter Egg Hunt
by N-AngelFire
Summary: Give me the egg." Sasuke said, more coaxingly this time. "Make me!" she snapped. SasuHina


**Alright, so I was sitting around one day and I thought 'Hey, why don't I write an Easter SasuHina oneshot**

**Alright, so I was sitting around one day and I thought 'Hey, why don't I write an Easter SasuHina oneshot?' so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, Deidara would still be alive and Sasuke would kill Itachi already. That fight took forever and the ending was less than satisfactory.**

It was a bright, beautiful day in Konoha. One of the fairest that the shinobi had ever seen. It was the kind of day where everyone went outside just to enjoy the warmth of the sunshine. There were few missions, so the whole streets were crowded with ninja who each lazily milled about.

"HINATA! HINATA!"

The Hyuuga heiress suppressed a sigh as she turned around to face her loud teammate Kiba, who was running towards her.

"Yes?" she asked as soon as he was almost face to face with her. 

He gave her his usual boyish grin; one that hadn't wore off over the years. At the age of 18 the chuunin still was as playful as ever. "Tsunade-sama sent a call for all Ninja who are not on missions to meet with her."

Hinata blinked "What for?"

"I dunno." He shrugged "I just barely heard it from Naruto. What do you think it's about?"

"I have no idea. It sounds…interesting."

"Yeah," Kiba grinned, "You know anything that has to do with Tsunade-sama is always weird."

For the first time in her life, Hinata had to admit that Kiba was right. She stood squished between her teammates on the platform facing the Hokage monument. Surprisingly enough, there were only about Thirty shinobi there. She had pre-anticipated more ninja being there.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she climbed up on a box, raising herself above the heads of the crowd. "I suppose you all are wondering why I called you here today." She began.

"YEAH! I WAS EATING MY RAMEN WHEN YOU-" Sakura quickly punched Naruto in the head, effectively silencing him.

"Sorry about that." She nervously chuckled.

Tsunade nodded her approval before re-facing the crowd. "It has come to my attention, that you all have nothing to do. Now, does anyone know what today is?"

"Sunday?" someone called out.

"Yes…" Tsunade said slowly, waiting for him to finish.

The crowd stared at her blankly. She sighed, "Today is Easter."

Hinata blinked again "It's Easter?" she asked Shino who nodded.

"Wow, it is?" Kiba looked between his teammates and the Hokage "I forgot all about that."

"Me too." Hinata admitted.

"ANYWAYS!" Tsunade shouted above the voices in the crowd "I decided that since things are peaceful, and since you guys have nothing to do…that we should all participate in an activity!"

"Activity?" Uchiha Sasuke asked doubtfully, speaking his first words since he arrived.

The Hokage smiled "Yes, a special one to suit the Holiday. It will also be something of a training exercise. Consider this your mission for the day."

Sasuke looked slightly pleased that he was going on a mission. Hinata stared at him. He was a very strange person. He always requested missions and found some strange pleasure in receiving them. It was as if his whole life was revolved around missions. Killing Itachi, reviving the clan… He was definitely strange. Nice, but strange.

Well, nice was a relative term. She had spent some days training with him and found him to be as strong as he was rumored to be. Even after defeating her he would help her stand and tell her where she needed improvement and where she had already improved. Somehow, in his own strange way Sasuke had became something of a friend to her.

He seemed to sense her gaze as he quickly turned and caught her staring. Hinata felt her cheeks grow hot as she turned away, using her long hair to hide her blush.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba leaned his face down towards hers so that he could catch her eye. They were so close, that any other person would take the gesture as an intimate one. "You're all red."

"Nothing." She whispered, hoping that he'd back up and stop questioning her. Thankfully he did.

She glanced back at Sasuke to see him staring at Kiba oddly. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"-so in the spirit of the holiday…" Tsunade droned on. Shizune's eyelids began drooping "I decided that we should have…" she paused dramatically "A Easter egg hunt!"

It was so silent on the platform, that Hinata could hear crickets chirp from miles away. Naruto was the first person to break the silence "WHAT? What the hell kind of mission is that?" he demanded.

Surprisingly enough, Sakura joined in with his protesting. She took a step forward "Yeah! That kind of stuff is for little kids! I don't see what this has to do with anything!"

Kiba quickly joined in along with the rest of the shinobi. Tsunade looked mad. She cracked her knuckles causing everyone to immediately shut up. "Listen," she seethed "I sat up all night planning this out. We will have an Easter egg hunt whether you like it or not!"

"Some Hokage." Sasuke scoffed, earning a dangerous glare from the older woman.

"Shizune…" Tsunade whispered dangerously "Tell them the rules. I need some sake and a break from these idiots."

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune stepped forward and cleared her throat awkwardly. She held a clipboard to her chest as she gazed out at the group of shinobi "The rules are different than your traditional egg hunt. There are colored eggs hidden all throughout the village, including the forests. Different colored eggs mean different points. A purple egg is worth 1 point, a yellow egg is worth 5, a green egg is worth 10, a striped egg is 15, a polka dot egg is 20…"

"But that's too easy!" Yamanaka Ino yelled out.

Shizune gave a pitying smile "And that's where you're wrong. I didn't say that there were a lot of eggs. Now please, let me finish."

The blonde folded her arms, but remained silent.

"There is one special egg, the golden egg that is worth a 100 points which equals twice the amount of points that you are bound to receive. So your main objective is to collect as many eggs as possible, and find the golden egg." She looked up from her clipboard to see the disbelieving expressions on their faces "Also, seeing that you are shinobi you are allowed to steal from your opponent."

"YEAH!" Naruto punched a fist in the air.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled from where he lay on the ground.

Shizune gave a small smile "But! You cannot steal by force. Anyone who attacks another shinobi will be disqualified. No jutsu."

Several shinobi began grumbling angrily. Hinata gave a small smile; she might have a chance at this.

"So," the assistant continued, "any way of obtaining an egg must be by discovering it or through trickery."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura cried out "If they KNOW that we're going to steal it, what's the point?"

"The point is that your deception must be so good that your opponent won't know what hit him. It's like going on a mission where your target knows you are going to kill him; your deception has to be perfect. I believe it will be good training for you all." She gave a pointed look at Naruto "Also, no kekkei genkai." This time she looked at the two Hyuuga. "And the eggs are scentless so even a dog or beetles couldn't find them." She smiled at Shino and Kiba.

Neji cursed under his breath and Hinata blanched. If she couldn't use the Byakugan, what could she do? Everyone was so much stronger than her.

"There are no teams in this. It's every man for himself." She paused a moment to let that sink in.

"I believe that is all." Shizune held her clipboard at the side "When I give the order, you are all to dispatch and find as many eggs as possible. Good luck, you're going to need it. Ready?"

Everyone tensed up.

"GO!"

When she glanced back there was no one there. She smiled to herself "Well, this is going to be fun."

Hinata didn't know where she was going. All she knew as that she was trying to go as far away from everyone else as she could. If she found an egg, stealing it from her would be easy for everyone else. Panting slightly, she landed on a tree branch and leaned against the tree. "This is so…difficult."

Her foot bumped into something. Glancing down she slowly began to smile. She bent down to retrieve the object.

"A purple egg." She said proudly "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Stealing eggs was easier than Shizune said. Sakura smiled to herself as she leapt from branch to branch. Taking it from Naruto was like taking candy from a baby. Not like she stole from babies or anything. Still, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. She could have stolen it a different way, instead she had practically seduced it off the poor kitsune.

"Sorry Naruto, it's just business." She whispered as she glanced down in her pouch at the striped egg. "Let's do this."

"You can't smell it, you can't fight for it, what's the point?" Kiba roared in frustration. "This is just plain stupid! I bet that no one found any yet either!"

A male shinobi ran by while talking to himself "Three eggs, Reiji you are in business!"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!"

Shino smiled beneath his collar as he found an egg outside of Ichiraku ramen. No one else had headed towards town yet. It was like an egg wonderland for him.

"Too easy."

Uchiha Sasuke bent down to retrieve a yellow egg. He already had four. The only one of real value that he had found was a striped egg which he had taken off a willing kunoichi. Honestly, those fan girls were fools.

His eyes caught sight of a green egg tucked into the corner of a branch. "Hn." 

"Two!" Naruto cried triumphantly as he waved his green egg for all to see. A blur passed over him and when he glanced up his egg was gone "Darn it!"

Shikamaru curled up at the base of a tree "Troublesome." He muttered as he prepared to sleep. Just as he lay his head down his hand brushed something smooth. He raised an eyebrow "An egg." He mused aloud "A polka dotted egg. Great."

"Must beat forehead girl! Must beat forehead girl!" Ino chanted as she flew through the trees.

"LUNCH!" Choji cried happily as he cracked his egg open.

It was nearly evening as Hinata collapsed on the ground. She had only found four eggs, not nearly enough to win but just enough to keep herself satisfied. She opened her small bag and smiled down proudly at them. "I did my best! And that's what really counts!"

She propped herself up on one arm and looked around. The view was fantastic. She was at the edge of a small cliff which overlooked a waterfall. The sound of the rushing water was soothing enough to make her want to sleep. As she stared at the waterfall she noticed something glimmering in the sunlight behind the wall of water.

"Hm?" she made a curious noise as she jumped off the cliff and landed in the water, using her chakra to keep herself above the surface. Carefully she crept forward. The wall of water was too much for her to just walk through.

"Great." Hinata grumbled as she removed her jacket and threw it onto a dry rock. Making sure that her eggs were secure, she took a deep breath and plunged in. The swim wasn't too difficult for her strong arms, and she soon found herself on the other side of the water. Her eyes caught sight of the glimmering object once more.

She struggled to climb up the slippery rocks, and twice she nearly fell back in. Avoiding the temptation to activate her kekkei genkai, she kept moving until her hand wrapped around the smooth object. Her face lit with delight as she saw what it was "The golden egg!"

Hinata couldn't believe her luck. She won! She rubbed her eyes carefully to make sure she was hallucinating. 

She secured it with the rest of her eggs and plunged into the water once more. 

He didn't mean to be nosy. Honestly he didn't. He just happened to hear a splash at the second he ran past the waterfall. Searching the waterfall was the last thing on Sasuke's mind, but after he heard the sound of someone diving in he quickly veered right.

Folding his arms, he stood high up in a tree with his eyes scanning the water. Who jumped in? Why did they jump in? Were they in the hunt too? All these questions flitted through his mind as he kept his gaze fixed on the water.

Five minutes later, just as he was about to give up he saw Hinata's head bob above the surface. His first instincts were to save her. She could've been drowning. Thankfully he decided to wait and watch as she swam towards the edge of the cliff. She slowly worked her way up and collapsed at the edge once she made it

He found himself smiling a little. Hinata was a very amusing female, not to mention a sweet person and a great training partner. Sasuke wondered if he should leave when he saw her lift something up. A flash of gold struck his eyes.

"She found the golden egg." He murmured to himself. Well, this changed everything.

He didn't want to trick her, especially since he found himself feeling weird whenever she came around. The feeling was unexplainable. One minute he was calm, and then suddenly she'd show up and his stomach would do flip flops. _'Probably allergies or something' _he had thought, but it continued. 

Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed something. She wasn't wearing her jacket. Turning around quickly his eyes caught sight of something beige hanging on the rocks. "So that's where it is." He said, all the while keeping his burning face out of view.

This was just too weird for him. Shaking his head of all thoughts beside the egg, he leapt from the tree.

Hinata gasped when a figure appeared a few feet away from her. On instinct she leapt up and drew a kunai.

"If you attack me you get disqualified." The figure's smooth voice said. She instantly recognized it.

"Sasuke." Her arm fell limp but she kept a good hold on the kunai. You could never be too safe when it comes to competition. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, kicking the dirt in a shy gesture. As his eyes flitted down to catch the movement, she smoothly moved to the left a little, keeping her bag of eggs hidden from view.

"Hunting." He said calmly, pretending not to notice her hiding the eggs. He couldn't help but be somewhat impressed. She was a quick thinker. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I was resting."

"How many eggs did you find?" 

Her eyes widened slightly "That, I believe, is none of your business."

Sasuke smirked. She was doing all that she could to hide the eggs and he knew it. She was so determined it was almost cute. Almost. Uchiha's never say the word cute. "Really?" he took a step toward her "Because I found five."

"Congratulations." She said flatly, her mind racing. What did he want?

He continued smirking as he took another slow step, enjoying the look of panic in her eyes as she calculated a way to get the eggs to safety. "Thank you." He was now four feet away from her. Her grip on the kunai tightened.

"I told you that you'd be disqualified." He said, pointing to her hand which tightly gripped her only weapon.

Hinata gave a glare worthy of the Uchiha title. "N-now I'm telling you to st-stay back." 

She only stuttered when she was uncomfortable. Sasuke paused mid-step, sure it was a competition but he didn't want her to hate him.

"Are you alright?" he asked in mock kindness.

"Never better." Her eyes followed his feet as they moved ever so slowly. He was trying to intimidate her and it was working. She gulped.

Sasuke's smirk widened into an almost feral grin "Are you frightened?"

"No. What do you want?" she held the kunai in front of her.

He glanced at the kunai "How many-"

"Sh-Shizune said that we couldn't at-attack anyone, but she never said that we couldn't defend ourselves!"

Sasuke's grin turned into an impressed gaze. "Even without the Byakugan you are sharp." He said as she turned red.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" her voice sounded weak, even to her own ears but that couldn't be helped. Right now she had bigger problems.

"Give me the egg." Sasuke demanded, taking a menacing step forward.

She shook her head "No."

His onyx eyes narrowed speculatively at the female in front of him. She was right, she could defend herself and that would be a problem. Trickery wouldn't work here since she was on high alert and even without her byakugan her eyesight was perfect. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He folded his arms.

Hinata noticed the gesture and brightened up a little. For once she had the Uchiha heir stumped! If she were someone like Sakura or Naruto she would've done a victory dance. Instead she allowed herself a small smile as she held her ground, her eyes now shining defiantly, daring the Uchiha to make his move

Still deep in thought, Sasuke glanced back up at her and saw the defiant gleam in her gray yes. That was a look that he had never seen before. If only she were like that more often. No, because then she'd be just like Sakura and the other females. She was special even he knew that. His stomach began doing those stupid flip flops again. It was then that he had an idea.

"Hinata, give me the egg." He said a little more coaxingly as he wondered whether to run with his plan or not.

"Make me." She snapped.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a little pink. He wondered if he sounded perverted when he thought that she was sexy when she was mad? Where did those thoughts come from anyway? Stupid Icha Paradise. He should've never borrowed them from Kakashi.

He smirked. This was exactly what he was waiting for. "Fine."

Before Hinata could ask why he was smirking, she felt herself pulled into strong arms. "What the-?" 

It was then that she felt a strange pressure on her lips. It took her a few moments to realize that The Uchiha Sasuke was kissing her. Her, the quiet Hyuuga nobody. Her mind spun and her last thoughts were _'Sweet Kami-sama…' _before her mind went blank.

Suddenly the pressure was gone. She opened her eyes slowly to see an equally flushed Sasuke standing in front of her, holding the golden egg. "Thanks." He smirked, tossing the egg in the air and catching it deftly. He turned and disappeared into the trees.

Hinata's body suddenly felt very weak. She sat herself down on the ground and stared into the direction that he had run off into. Her mind slowly replayed the earlier scene. Her cheeks turned red as she thought:

'_He can steal Easter eggs from me anytime.'_

**End Story**

Okay, I'm not sure if it as the best oneshot I've done but I felt satisfied. Anywayzers, I hope that at least someone enjoyed my sorry attempt. Happy Easter everyone!

**Please Review!!**


End file.
